Searching for Yuu
by Saya-Sama
Summary: It's Lavi's birthday and all he wants is a kiss from Kanda, his friend who isn't quite aware of the red head's feelings. What will Kanda say to this request? and Will Lavi walk away with more than he bargained for? will he walk away at all? LaviKan smut


**So this is for Lavi's b-day!!!!! Happy birthday Lavi! you are loved! and because Saya has recently turned into a rabid LaviKan fan-girl she will write a LaviKan one-shot! And Saya's using this as an experiment too... can she accomplish her mission? We'll see!**

**If Saya owned DGM... wouldn't there be more yaoi? **

**Warning! yaoi ahead! and bad name puns! you know... like the title...**. **Don't like, click the back button. Pairing is... um.. Obviously... LaviKan... **

.:Searching for Yuu:.

It was Lavi's birthday, and he hummed happily as he walked at his jovial pace down the halls. He was a Bookman, and as such shouldn't care about small things like birthdays, he'd have many of them in the future; after all, Bookman live outside the framework of the world, they are the ones that live on.

Still, Lavi, being the failure of a Bookman he was, a titled deemed to him by his cold, old 'self' while in Rhode's dream world, he hardly cared that he shouldn't be happy. Today he had a mission. It was no exorcist's mission, seeing as at this point, with the Earl defeated, all they dealt with was stray akuma and any innocence that would pop up. No, today he was on a mission as a Man! that mission was to get a kiss from Kanda! and maybe a little more.

But first things first, Lavi would have to find his target! Something no one seemed to want to let him do though... he figured that the easiest way for him to find Kanda would be to wait for him at meal times in the dining hall, but anytime he strayed to close, someone would whisk him away and ask him for help on a pointless errand he was too kind and happy to refuse. All the while he got increasingly impatient and very hungry too.

As he walked with Lenalee, he decided to make some small talk, this time he was helping her bring mass amounts of coffee to the workers in the science department.

"So, Allen-chan chose the perfect time to become a general, ne? The Earl's gone, so all he's gotta worry about is akuma and finding new accomodators in case the Earl ever makes a new appearance."

"Yeah, he's got it a bit easier than the other generals did at first, but I think he takes it just as seriously."

Their conversation stopped as they split up to bring coffee to everyone, there were so many workers and the department was quite large, with multiple levels that one could see by just looking up, all contained in one tower.

_... I'll never find Yuu-chan at this rate! _

Lavi gave a sigh which turned into a huff as he gave Lenalee the tray do bring down to the dining hall, seeing as it seemed fate wouldn't allow him in today.

_I wanna get my present now... _

Free of all random tasks, Lavi decided to start his search anew, walking boldly out of the science department's doors, looking exactly as he was, a man on a mission. This little walk was abruptly stopped though, as he bumped into someone, it would really do him some good to pay attention to where he was going, how else would he find Yuu?

"Tch.. Watch where you're going."

Target sighted.

"YUU-CHAN!!!!"

Lavi yelled happily, launching himself on his best friend and love interest. Kanda was knocked off his feet by the sheer force of Lavi's hug-glomp-attack.

"G-get the hell off me! Can you not see we're in the middle of a hallway!?"

"So I could jump you if we were in one of our rooms?"

Kanda's eyes widened at the statement, and an indignant blush rose to his cheeks.

"Don't say stupid stuff like that... especially not with a straight face."

He said, looking away from Lavi, who was staring at him for an answer. Somehow he couldn't get that usual edge to his voice though, and that bothered the usually cold exorcist. Lavi grinned despite the answer he was given.

"Heh... you didn't say no though..."

Kanda stood up abruptly, Lavi being thrown off of him.

"I told you not to say things like that!"

he said, glaring down at the still-floored boy. He huffed, and stalked towards his room. Lavi saw that hisYuu was getting away, and quickly stood up to follow, Kanda's room was pretty close to here, the boy would soon have to stop, and when he did Lavi would get his kiss.

"Wait Yuu-chan! It's my birthday! you have to give me a present!"

Lavi called to the retreating boy's back; Kanda ignored him and opened the door to his room, a door Lavi quickly slipped himself into before Kanda even had a chance.

"What are you doing?"

"You have yet to give me my present!"

"You're insane if you think I got you anything."

"I never said it was something you had to buy."

Kanda rolled his eyes and gave an irritated sigh. He'd play along with Lavi's games for now.

"Fine. What can I give you that will get you out of my room?"

Lavi's suddenly lewd grin told Kanda that he should be afraid, very, very afraid. Lavi grabbed Kanda's hand and quickly pulled the boy all the way into the room; Kanda's hand was still on the door handle, when he moved in the door shut. The two boys were suddenly very, very close now, maybe three inches between them. To Kanda, it was much too close, he didn't like people being within arm's distance of him, which is why he could hardly stand Lavi's touchy-feely nature.

"What I want for my birthday is... a kiss from Yuu."

Kanda's eyes were the widest he was sure they'd ever been, and he was thankful that he hadn't turned on the lights yet, lest his blush become visible. Lavi's all-seeing eye was alight with mischief though, and he saw the radiant blush of his usually stoic friend.

"Yo-you... are you in your right mind?! We're both guys!"

"I could care less if we're both guys."

Lavi said, with his usual happy smile that was a poor disguise for his lust. Just a kiss, that's all he'd ask for. Just a kiss... If it turned into more... well he'd take that too. Or give it, however it works out. Kanda was dumbstruck by all of it, mouth opening and closing, he couldn't get words past his throat, he could barely get air past his throat. Lavi pouted playfully, hoping to speed things along.

"So will I get my present or will you just stand there and gap like a fish while my poor heart is breaking?"

Kanda immediately stopped trying to talk, he must look idiotic gaping like that. Still, he couldn't quite think of a response to his friend's request. Lavi had always been a touchy person from the very first time Kanda had met him, Lavi was always hugging him, playing with his hair, touching him in general, Kanda had just assumed that was just Lavi's way of being, he never assumed there was any motivation behind it. Honestly, that way of thinking had been how he kept his own feelings down, he too felt that forbidden feeling, and hid it well underneath his mask of aloofness.

"You're so slow Yuu-chan... just say 'yes' or 'no'."

Lavi got tired of starring and waiting, he'd already remembered every detail of his lovely, fluster visage. He leaned closer to Kanda's face, but still all of a few millimeters away from his face, his breath hitting Kanda's cool skin making him shiver. The closeness, and the heat of another person so close to him, no, not just any person, but Lavi so close to him, was something else from anything he'd ever felt before when Lavi was near him. This Lavi who had hidden himself away for this exact moment, this seductive man with still boy-like features, but with that alluring look in his eye, it was very hard to garner any form of self-control.

Kanda pounced. He kissed Lavi hard, his arms winding around his neck, the force of his body shoving them towards the floor. Lavi landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him, but Kanda was too busy with his astoundingly passionate kiss to let the boy breathe until he himself needed air.

_Maybe I'm just suffering from lack of oxygen... but that was a very hot kiss... I didn't know Kanda had it in him._

"T-that... was one hell of a kiss..."

Kanda, who was now sitting on Lavi's hips with his legs to either side of him, leaned over Lavi, his face stopping just above his ear.

"No one said I was done yet."

He said in a breathy way, flicking his ear lobe with his tongue. It was Lavi's turn to blush now. Kanda made his way back to Lavi's lips, leaving light kisses over his jaw and cheek along the way. His lips met Lavi's again, and the two were caught in yet another kiss. Lavi didn't realize that Kanda was working his way through the buttons of his shirt as the slightly older boy bit at his lower lip. Lavi gasped, his mouth open just enough to let Kanda's tongue slip in. Lavi moaned into Kanda's kiss as he massaged the red-head's mouth. He could feel every inch of his friend-gone-lover's mouth, and didn't break away again until he was positively dizzy from lack of air. A string of saliva linked their mouths still. Every sound Lavi made was driving Kanda insane, it wouldn't be long before he decided to hell with everything and went all the way.

"May... be we shouldn't ... do this on the floor..."

Lavi suggested, and Kanda got up, yanking Lavi up with him, and pushing the now completely unbuttoned coat and shirt off the taller boy's shoulders. Lavi was shocked by the cold air that suddenly enveloped him, he hadn't realized Kanda was such a multitasker. He wasn't cold for long though, as Kanda moved him back towards the bed, then pushing Lavi back on it.

"You're really surprising me, Yuu."

"It's your fault... if you hadn't asked for a _kiss _of all things for your birthday I wouldn't be going crazy over you right now."

Lavi was quiet for a minute, looking at Kanda in a scrutinizing way.

"Just... how crazy are you feeling right now?"

"Crazy enough to do anything... and it's not just now. I've been keeping it in as long as you have probably."

"Yuu... if I told you that I loved you... what would you do?"

The question hit Kanda hard, _love_? Kanda was the king of not understanding his feelings, and while he'd had more than enough time to realize what he felt whenever Lavi was near, he wasn't sure what it all really meant, what it added up to. He starred at Lavi, who was once again under him for a little longer, questioning himself, did the word Love really fit his feelings?

"I'd say I think I feel just a bit more for you than any word I know can describe."

Lavi chuckled lightly, what Kanda said had reassured him, he didn't want to be the only one giving in this relationship they were about to enter.

"Hehe, well you don't have the largest vocabulary..."

"Shut up..."

Kanda commanded, and Lavi fell silent for all of a second, before he gasped as Kanda licked his nipple, teasing it with his tongue, making it hard. He soon switched over to the other one, and teased Lavi this way until he got bored of it and kissed a trail lower. He looked down at Kanda with a half-lidded eye as Kanda bit the zipper of his pants and pulled it down; somewhere along the way he'd undone the top button. Almost as quickly as his shirt had been discarded, so had his pants, and his boxers were next.

"No fair... I haven't gotten to see you at all yet... at least take off your shirt..."

Kanda sighed lightly, his heated breath hitting the sensitive skin just around the rim of Lavi's under garment, making his muscles tense under his soft, light skin. Kanda sat up straight and quickly did as requested, seeing as requests seem to be his thing that day. He was about to go back down and continue his work when Lavi put a hand to his now bare chest, holding him up for a minute as he starred at the pale flesh of his long-time love, and the tattoo that marred it.

then he snapped out of it, as Kanda decided to move himself off of Lavi's hips, seating himself between his legs, one on either side of the Japanese youth. Kanda was sure to take his time moving though, teasing Lavi more. Lavi was hard now, he wasn't about to stall Kanda anymore. Kanda somehow got his boxers off him, and lowered his face to Lavi's member, Kanda's breath on his inner thigh sent a wave of shivers through him. Kanda licked his length slowly, it was pure torture to Lavi, who was trying to stop himself from moaning aloud by biting his lip.

"Just let it out... no one will hear you here... no one but me."

Kanda said, then took Lavi's whole into his mouth, and started sucking hard. Lavi couldn't keep it in anymore, he all but yelled Kanda's name.

"Yuu..! ah...nhn..."

Kanda grazed his teeth over the hardened member, his tongue swirling over the top. Lavi soon came into his mouth, and Kanda smirked, releasing Lavi, to place wet kisses on his inner thigh as his hand wiped off cum from Lavi's other, coating his fingers in the warm substance.

"Y-Yuu... don't tease me like this any more..."

"Hm?"

"FUCK ME DAMN YOU!!"

Kanda was slightly taken aback by the volume and wording of this most recent request, but he was hard too now, so hard it hurt. He moved one digit into Lavi's entrance, and moved it in and out slowly, looking for the spot that would make the red head scream in ecstacy. Lavi let out a throaty moan when Kanda did, and the older of the two added another finger, and soon another, lubricating his lover's entrance. when Lavi was ready, Kanda rearranged himself so the tip of his member was at Lavi's entrance. Lavi looked down, clearly surprised by it's size.

_And they say Asians are small..._

Kanda entered slowly, letting Lavi get used to him being inside. Lavi thought it was very un-Yuu-like to be gentle, and he was right, for as soon as Kanda had fit himself all the way in, he pulled out, then plunged in much quicker again. Lavi grabbed Kanda's back, his nails scraping over the delicate skin, leaving angry red marks in their wake, Kanda found the pain and Lavi's yells erotic. His started a frantic pace, constantly hitting Lavi's sweet spot, and the boy moaned his name over and over, his fingers tangling in Kanda's long, satin locks which he had pulled out of their tie in his insane state of bliss. Kanda added yet another rythem to their union as he pumped Lavi's member, making the Bookman's apprentice scream out.

"YUU! ah...fuu...haa..."

They were as close to each other as humanly possible, and loved every minute of it. Kanda pumped harder, and Lavi came in his hand, cum covering his abdomen, already sleek with sweat. Kanda too came, with a final thrust in, and Lavi felt the heated liquid inside him. Kanda pulled out shortly after, collapsing next to his love, pulling Lavi close to him, and kissing him lightly, almost sweetly.

"And there's your present..."

Lavi chuckled at the statement, this was all more than he bargained for, but he was glad he got it regardless. They stayed together in tranquil exhaustion for what seemed like hours. Then Kanda remembered something and slapped his forehead.

"Ah... shit..."

"What?"

Lavi asked worried, maybe Kanda regretted it now? Kanda shook his head, as if telling Lavi that it wasn't that.

"They're all waiting for you downstairs... you know how they are with birthdays... they've been preparing in the dining hall all day... don't tell me you didn't realize that's what they were doing."

Lavi blinked, and a small blush crept up his cheeks. Yes, he had completely forgotten that the Order's personnel tend to take any chance they get to party. He was so busy trying to find Kanda that he hadn't even remembered that. Remembering that he hadn't been in the dining hall all day reminded him that he was hungry, and his stomach growled loudly. Kanda sighed.

"They'll wait down there all night for you... I can't believe you didn't think of that before you decided to seduce me... tch."

Lavi sighed, Kanda sure got back to normal quick enough. He smirked lightly, and put his arms around Kanda's shoulders, pulling him closer, laying kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Then let them wait."

**And her experiment was a success! Saya can now do more than just think up lemons! Yeah... this was an excuse to see if she could get herself to type write one. God this was hard to write though... just 'cause Saya kept fan-girling in the middle of writing... Oh well, she did it... congratulations, Saya has discarded all claims to mental innocence she has... and somewhere in the middle of writing this Kanda became "My sexy gay boy". This wasn't the world's best lemon, but it'll do.**

**Anygay...**

**Happy Birthday Lavi... have fun gettin' up in the morning... hehe**


End file.
